penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreric Heartgaze
Appearance a human male sits before you 6' 3" at his full height with blonde hair that's longer on top then on the sides. his fair skin is tanned from spending long days in the sun as well as mostly covered in brass scales. he has a charming smile with pointed teeth like a dragon and bright yellow eyes with lizard slits. Coming from his mouth is a constent stream of sweet smelling smoke. he has a dagger hanging of one side of his belt and a Fancy also has earrings one shaped like a teardrop the other is a thin chain that has two charms on it. one the symbol of bahumat and the other that of celestian. Personality The best way to describe Dreric is a flirt. having said that, when the going gets tough he can be trusted to hunker down and get stuff done. if for no other reson then the faster work gets down the sooner play can begin. He is loyal to his crew and would stand by them and sail into anything to protect them. Family Dreric's only family is his mother Zara Heartgaze. his father he has never known, and the rest of his mom's side of the family he's never met Childhood Dreric's homelife was never easy or simple. how could it be for a child who could set his world on fire with a tantrum? His mother covered in the scars of both the hard work she does to provide for them as well from Dreric's fire. This has always filled him with regret and led to his work and later adventuring. Adolescence Dreric spent his time on the streets of cankorn. doing odd jobs for a copper or two he also accidentally on purpose found himself the leader of a gang of kids his age and while they never got into serious trouble (because dreric could talk his way out of practically anything) they where a little infamous for causing mischief in the neighborhood. Adult life and adventuring Dreric started life at sea from a young age. Starting as a cabin boy,his later his duties expanded and by the time he left the ship to join the enclave he was essentially the quartermaster and also acted as a intermediary between the ship and crew and any creatures or ships that they met on the seas, and if things went bad he rally them in the fight. Defining event when he was 4 and he and his mother were walking the streets of cankorn to buy food they were accosted by a pair of thieves who pulled knives and demanded their belongings. Dreric got scared and exploded killing the thieves and injuring his mother with burns to the arms and half of her face. The event scared him and he learned to mature and take control of his fire. and in adventuring life the memories of this moment drive him to both do good to make up for his mystake and to acquire wealth to give his mother (and eventuly himself) a comfortable retirement. Category:Player Character